iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyn Baratheon
Alyn Baratheon was born in 365AC to Lord Ormund Baratheon and Lady Cassana nee’ Tarth. He was a strong lusty child. It’s said that the first thing he did when held by the Lord Ormund was piss all over his father’s face. If true, it was very symbolic of the relationship Alyn had with his father growing up. He was educated as befits an heir to a highly influential and prestigious house. His father recognized that Alyn would be a **martially adept** Baratheon, a noteworthy addition to the branch of the House sired by the much belittled Renly Baratheon. His father brought him to court at the age of seven and used his influence to get Alyn made a page and then squire to King Alaric I Baratheon. Alyn held the arrogant King to be much more of a father figure than the martially inept and incompetent Ormund. Alyn befriended his much distant cousin, the Prince Stannis Baratheon during this time. The two became inseparable and considered each other to be brothers. Alyn’s relationship with Lord Ormund was never good and often they quarrelled. Though they had their differences Ormund had hope in his son to elevate the position of the Baratheons of Storm’s End. He paid for the best weapon masters to tutor the boy and Alyn soon showed a liking to blunt weapons favoring war hammers. Alyn was a lusty youth and desired women from a young age. At the age of fifteen he attended a tourney in the Stormlands at Stonehelm. He, being an honored guest and heir to the Stormlands spent much time together with Corvella Swann, the daughter of Lord Swann, and the two became quite smitten with each other. One night after much wine they stole away to Corvella’s bedchamber and spent a night of ecstasy together. Corvella made Alyn a man and he left a few days after. However after a few turns of the moon Alyn returned to Stonehelm. Corvella confided in him about the pregnancy and that the child was his. Alyn, not caring about a scandal, claimed the child and decided that the child would be raised at Storm’s End. When he was born Alyn named him Stannis Storm after his best friend Prince Stannis. Alyn grew up mostly in King’s Landing, having a reputation as a fun seeking and mischievous youth. One who constantly was chasing women. He was knighted at the age of ten and seven by King Alaric. Lord Ormund Baratheon died of a heart attack a year later and Alyn was helped in the transition from knightly heir to lord by Lord Emmon Seaworth. The following year he bedded Elinor Penrose, the daughter of one of his bannermen. It soon became evident she was pregnant and Alyn acknowledged that he was the father. However Elinor died during the childbirth and in the aftermath Alyn quarreled with her brother. It was made known that he would not raise his daughter, Elinora Storm, at Storm’s End and that she would remain with her Penrose family. Alyn, in grief for his part in Elinor’s death, assented and refused to press the issue. At the age of twenty his life changed. He met Visenya Velaryon in King’s Landing and after a very quick and eventful courtship they became betrothed and soon married. A year later they had their first child, a son, named Robert and in a year after the twins Barron and Argella followed. Being a husband changed Alyn’s life. He quit womanizing after what is said to be a threat by Visenya to cut off his cock. He soon settled into the role of being a husband, father and lord and began to mellow and change. In late 389AC Alyn was approached by his cousin and friend the Prince Jon about taking his son Beron on a tour of the free cities as his chaperone for Beron’s fifteenth name day. He agreed and soon after Alyn and Beron, along with an escort befitting their ranks began a tour of the free cities. In early 390AC they heard whispers and rumors of a Targaryen invasion and rushed back to Westeros. They rushed back to Westeros and linked up with Redwyne fleet, smashing a pirate fleet. The fleet dropped Alyn off in the Stormlands soon after and Alyn, hearing about a siege of Storm’s End, quickly gathered men and annihilated the besieging force. Alyn then sent out scouts to discover where Maekar Targaryen’s force was and quickly raised the forces of the Stormlands. The forces of the Stormlands were raised in haste when the scouts reported back to Alyn that Maekar was heading back to King’s Landing. Alyn quickly hurried the Army of the Stormland’s to the capital but their progress was not quick and Alyn realized that they would never make it to King’s Landing in time. So gathering every knight, cavalryman and free rider he could he went on ahead of his foot. When he was close to the city his mounted scouts reported a battle between the Targaryen army and the Royal forces on the last ridge before King’s Landing. Alyn quickly formed up his forces and planned a charge directly into Maekar’s flank. The Stormlander’s rode forth in formation and as they came over the crest of a hill he had the horns and trumpets blow forth to give hope to the rapidly diminishing Royal forces. The Stormlanders crashed into Maekar’s flank causing chaos and eventually wiping out a wing of the Targaryen force. Maekar, however, proved himself a competent general and the tide started to turn back in his favor until the Lannister force appeared and encircled his forces. Maekar then sensing the battle being lost made to punch a hole to safety when Alyn saw what the Targaryen intended. Though nursing a minor wound to his side taken early in the battle Alyn hurried rallied his bodyguard and whatever knights were in his proximity and rushed to intercept Maekar. Alyn and his men flung themselves headlong into the Targaryens path and though. Both sides took casulties and fought stubbornly until Alyn and Maekar came together. The two fought and wounded each other multiple times until the gods decreed that they were in Alyn’s favor and made sword get stuck in Alyn’s shield(https://www.pinterest.com/pin/839780661735974298/). Alyn seized his opportunity and swiftly killed the Targaryen. Alyn proved himself to be a **survivor** The Targaryen forces then broke and though a few attacked him and were killed in the aftermath of their “prince’s” death most were run down in the ‘Harrying of the Dragonspawn’ though Alyn was seeking a Maester’s care at this time. He had his men secure Maekar’s body and arms from getting looted. After a swift war council and the arrival of the rest of the Stormlander Army the Royalist forces advanced on Maidenpool and swiftly besieged it. They were at a loss of how to dislodge Aelyx Targaryen without taking massive casualties when Alyn came up with a plan. He wrote a note and pinned it to Maekar Targaryen’s dead ass with a dagger. He then loaded the body on a catapult and launched it over the walls to the amazement of all who were present. Aelyx left the city soon after and Alyn returned to King’s Landing with the other victors for King Axel’s coronation and other events. He called a victory feast to be held a few months afterwards at Storm’s End open to all who wanted to attend. A few short months after the feast Aelyx Targaryen came calling to collect vengeance for his brother King Maekar. The attack of Aelyx burned a few roofs and while Alyn was hurriedly arming himself to go face the Targaryen a lucky ballista bolt fatally wounded the dragon. The man who fired it was a household guard of Alyn’s who Alyn promptly knighted and dubbed Ser Chester Toppledrake. The dragon crashed into the sea before washing up a few days later without Aelyx’s body and for a short time it was assumed the Targaryen died. Alyn cut the head off the dragon and mounted in his feasting hall in mockery of the Targaryen’s he also took some dragonbone before sending the rest of the remains to the citadel. The years afterwards were quiet ones for Alyn except for a very public falling out with Beron Baratheon where the two came to blows and a quarrel with Corin Stark where Alyn suckerpunched the Stark lord for his refusal of allowing Alyn attend the grave of his beloved sister who had married the Stark years before. Alyn ruled his lands and spent time with his family in the years afterward. Now with the death of King Axel he travels to King’s Landing with much to contemplate. Timeline * 365 AC Alyn is born. * 370 AC Starts training for combat, finds out he is martially adept. * 370 AC Picks up his first warhammer, falls in love with it.. * 380 AC He fathers his bastard Stannis Storm * 383 AC Becomes Lord of Storm’s End * 384 AC Fathers his bastard Elinora * 385 AC Meets, courts and marries Visenya Velaryon * 386 AC His heir Robert is born * 387 AC His twins Barron and Argella are born * 390 AC 3rd Targaryen rebellion. Kills Maekar and proves himself a survivor * 391 AC Victory feast at Storm’s End. Aelyx attacks and loses his dragon NPCs and Household * Visenya Velaryon, Wife. Gift: Voice. * Bowen Baratheon. Brother. Gift: Leadership * Stannis Storm. Bastard Son. Gift: Martially Adept * Maester Edric, Maester Gift: Administrator * Maester Petyr, Maester. Gift: Benevolence * Ser Chester Toppledrake, Sworn Sword. Gift: Martially Adept * Ser Dickon Wagstaff, Sworn Sword. Gift: Leadership. * Ser Raymun the Small, Sworn Sword. Gift: Berserker * Ser Daryn Storm, Sworn Sword. Gift: Leadership Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander